Something's Missing
by Roxius
Summary: [Persona 3] Fuuka is pushed over the edge without her darling Natsukichan. Possible spoilers for later parts of the game. onesided Fuuka X Natsuki, which means lesbians, people! The innuendo in the game makes this pairing almost seem canon, actually...


_I'm sure she would have tasted delicious..._

_She's girl too, I know that...but still..._

_I bet if I had just kissed her on the lips...even once..._

_she would have tasted delicious..._

_I wanted...no, I needed to know..._

_I had to kiss her...at least once..._

_That's all I truly wanted..._

_I just wanted to kiss Natsuki-chan...at least once..._

_But now it's too late..._

_She's gone, and there's nothing I can do about it..._

* * *

_Iwatodai Dorm 1st Floor..._

Fuuka groaned rather loudly as she gently tossed her laptop to the side and laid down on the couch, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. She dug her fingers into the leather she rested on, trying to release all the tense feelings that were bundling up inside of her. 'Oh, god...I gotta stop thinking about it, yet I can't!'

Grabbing a nearby pillow, she covered her face and screamed loudly into it, accidently getting the attention of Yukari and Junpei nearby. "Uh...is something wrong, Fuuka-chan? Do you need help with your homework?" Yukari asked in a worried tone. Putting a fake smile on her face, Fuuka looked up at them and replied, "No! No, no, it's nothing! Really! Don't worry about me!"

Shrugging, Yukari and Junpei went back to their business. Fuuka let out a sigh as she eyed her two friends with envy. 'I wish my problems only were something as simple as homework...' If anything, homework was the last thing on Fuuka's mind. All she could think about at the moment was...

"...Natsuki-chan..."

Fuuka shot her head upwards at Yukari and Junpei and cried, "W-What did you just say?" "You're still upset about Natsuki-chan leaving...am I right?" Yukari asked. When she finally realized what Yukari was trying to say, Fuuka nodded and replied, "Yes...I miss her very much...and I'm still upset about it, I guess..."

"Natsuki-chan, huh?" Junpei mumbled to himself, "Wasn't she that ganguro girl who locked Fuuka inside the school in the first place?" Smacking him in the back of the head, Yukari exclaimed, "Shut up, Stupei! Don't talk about Natsuki like that, especially in front of Fuuka-chan!"

Junpei rubbed the back of his head in pain and mumbled, "Yeesh! Fine...I'm sorry...don't need to hit so hard, bitch..." Saying this, only got him another hit to the back of the head. "It's okay, Yukari-chan. You don't need to hit him!" Fuuka cried in Junpei's defense. "See?" Junpei snapped at Yukari, "At least ONE girl here knows how to treat people correctly!"

Sighing again, Fuuka stood up and said, "I'm...going out onto the roof for a bit to get some fresh air. Tell Minato that if he wants to go to Tartarus tonight, okay?" Nodding, Yukari watched silently as Fuuka headed up the stairs.

"...Do you think I should go and see what's wrong with her?" Yukari asked, mainly to herself. Junpei shook his head and replied, "No...let her deal with it on her own...that's what I did after I lost Chidori..." With a sad look on her face, Yukari went back to work...

* * *

Fuuka took in a deep breath the moment she stepped out onto the roof. The clean fresh air felt good against her skin, sending a small chill up her spine. 'Finally, someplace nice and quiet to clear out my thoughts...' Fuuka thought happily as she looked down at the bustling city below. 

Slowly and suddenly, tears began to slide down Fuuka's cheeks. "Oh, god...Natsuki-chan, why did you have to leave me...?" she exclaimed outloud as she fell to her knees and broke out into tears. "Why? Why did you have to move away? I loved you, Natsuki-chan! I loved you so goddamn much..." Fuuka cried, the tears falling even harder than before.

"I...I don't know what to do anymore..." She quietly told herself, "I...I...I can't go on living without her...I told her I'd be less dependant on others and act more mature...I promised her...but I don't think I can do it..." Suddenly, an insane idea came to the green-haired girl.

Slowly unsheathing her Evoker, Fuuka held it up to her head and smiled. "Without you, Natsuki..." She whispered quietly into the wind, "I. Am. Nothing." Pulling the trigger, a single shot filled the air as Fuuka collapsed to the ground in a puddle of her own blood...

* * *

When she was finally found, it was discovered that Fuuka had placed real bullets inside the Evoker a few days before. Also, when the ambulance came to take the poor girl away, she seemed to have a sad smile on her face...

...it was the kind of smile that was for a good friend from long ago...

* * *

A/N: Yes, I made Fuuka turn so incredibly emo in less than 1000 words and end up killing herself. I know she's obviously nowhere near that pathetic or weak, but I don't like Fuuka all that much. Besides, it's fanfiction. 


End file.
